Fall protection and fall arrest systems that protect workers are used in work locations where a fall could cause injury or death. A typical fall arrest system includes a safety harness that is donned by the worker, a lifeline that is attached to the harness, and a support structure to which the lifeline is connected. This system works well in typical situations where a stationary stable support structure is available for attachment. However, it is desired in the art for a safety system where a stationary support is not available.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a protection assembly for workers required to work on an expanding and retracting housing without a stationary support structure available for use.